Tattle Tales
by Bane-Dane
Summary: Rikkaidai, Seigaku, and Hyoutei have begun to engage themselves in snitching. But one regular makes a mistake that may cost him a friendship.....or consciousness.


A/N: Here's the second story I started writing when my internet was out (and I just finished today). This one's my favorite I wrote that day and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I'm also sorry about...yeah...You'll understand after you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I did own the Prince of Tennis, several characters would seriously need a visit to the psychiatrist to sort out their...problems.

* * *

Dr. Obvious was not a happy man. If he was a happy man, he would have been on the sunny beaches in Hawaii getting a tan. Unfortuantly, he couldn't afford to go to Hawaii right now. Right then and there, he had yet to find out he had to deal with the Rikkaidai, Seigaku, and Hyoutei regulars.

Before they arrived at Dr. Obvious's Psychiatric Clinic for the Trouble Minded their coaches had noticed the boys had recently entered a tattle tale stage. Though the boys were old enough to know not to snitch, they had reawakened their premature instincts.

When Dr. Obvious came to see his last client of that "wonderful" day, he wasn't expecting those three "brilliant" groups of tennis regulars. Fuji and Eiji had decided to give their "favorite" psychiatrist a warm welcome that consisted of random screaming that sent the poor man scampering from the room. It was roughly five minutes before he came back.

"Now it says here that all of you have the same problem," Dr. Obvious had taken to sitting on the floor since Atobe had taken the single person couch. "And this time, I will not ask you about American Idols." A glare was directed in Oshitari's direction." But we will play a game."

"Is it the beat-my-rival-game?" Gakuto asked sending a glare in Eiji's direction.

"No, it's a tattling game."

"I don't think I'm gunna like this game," Ohtori whispered to his double partner, Shishido. Out of everyone in the group, Ohtori had been the only one not affected by being a snitch except for the data duo, Renji and Inui.

"What you do is that someone starts out with the "ball". You slap either knee to pass it, one slap for one movement and two for two. If someone is doing something to annoy you, you simply tattle on them to give them a point. When three people have five point, then they have to stand up and do something silly," Dr. Obvious explained," Now, I will be the game master. When you want to tattle on someone, raise your hand and I will call on you. When you are called on say 'Excuse me Mr. Game master' and then state your tattle. Now, let's begin."

Everyone sat in a circle. In order, from left to right, it was Dr. Obvious, Kabaji, Atobe, Oshitari, Gakuto, Hiyoshi, Shishido, Ohtori, Jiroh, Marui, Jackal, Niou, Yagyuu, Kirihara, Yukimura, Sanada, Renji, Inui, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Momo, Ryoma, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Tezuka and then Dr. Obvious again.

"Now Gakuto, why don't you start with the ball?"

Silence enveloped the room for minutes as Gakuto and Dr. Obvious held a staring until Gakuto decided to speak to clear his, and possibly others, confusion.

"What ball?"

"It's an imaginary ball. Now, pass it around to whomever you like," Dr. Obvious instructed.

Gakuto then slapped his right knee twice giving the "ball" to Shishido. Shishido slapped his right knee twice and Jiroh slapped his once. Not wanting Niou to be in possession of the ball, Marui slapped his knee once. Niou raised his hand and Dr. Obvious called on him.

"Marui didn't give me the ball and that annoys me," Niou tattled.

"Marui, you have a point," Dr. Obvious said and Kirihara raised his hand to be called on.

"Excuse me Mr. Game master. Niou didn't call you Mr. Game Master and that annoys me," Kirihara snitched on his older, most dangerous, senpai. Dr. Obvious gave Niou a point and countered Kirihara's tattle with one of his own. Let's just say it went something like 'people with seaweed-like hair annoy me'. After accumulating enough rather rude comments about his hair over the years, it was only natural Kirihara became pissed, or his eyes became blood shot. Shishido then took this time to raise his hand.

"Excuse me Mr. Game master but people that have something red annoy me. Can you give them a point?" Shishido snickered. Gakuto, Kirihara, Marui, Eiji, Ryoma, and Ohtori, who ran into a bit of bad luck when he decided to bring his red lucky charm with him that day, were all given a point. "Sorry Choutarou, how was I supposed to know you brought that today?"

"It's okay Shishido-san," Ohtori smiled kindly to his senpai, "I know you didn't mean it."

Several more tattle went by as Kirihara and Niou both accumulated five points from sheer stupidity on their parts. Shishido gained three points for speaking out of turn, pointing, and, for some reason, not paying attention. Surprisingly, Sanada gained two points for slapping his two teammates and one for being too stoic. Tezuka also obtained a point for being stoic. Then, Ohtori raised his hand.

"Excuse me Mr. Game master, people with hats annoy me. Can you give them two points?" Ohtori asked with a (slightly) evil smile.

"Choutarou!" Shishido shouted in surprise as Dr. Obvious granted the request.

"I believe the term you use here would be 'payback's a bitch', senpai," Ohtori said smiling sweetly with a hint of evil in his voice.

Along with Shishido gaining two points so did Sanada, Ryoma, and Kaidoh, Dr. Obvious counted his bandana as a hat. So, that meant they had gone one over but, Shishido, Sanada, Niou, and Kirihara had racked up five points each. Dr. Obvious opened up the floor of what they should make the four teens do.

"I think they should spell their names with their butts!"

"Seven minutes in heaven!"

"We should tie them to a chair and-"

"I don't even want to hear the end of that last statement!" Dr. Obvious interrupted the last person to speak, which happened to be Inui.

"There was a 99.9 percent chance you would interrupted my suggestion so I will continue," Inui calculated," We should tie them to a chair and make them drink my concoction Aozu."

"Oh, well. I, um," then Dr. Obvious proceeded to faint from shock. He had thought it would be perverted.

"Renji, get the rope and chairs, everyone else, prepare the subjects."

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Obvious woke to four teenager roped down on his couches and knocked out with some sort of blue foam spewing from their mouths.

"I should return to being a hair stylist," Dr. Obvious contemplated," At least I wouldn't have to put up with psycho children anymore.

And then, the four awoke. We'll leave it up to your imagination of what havoc those four caused...well three caused. Shishido left to plan his revenge on his partner...Like he could carry that out.


End file.
